Sleeping Princess
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: This is a flip of Sleeping Beauty, Inu and Kag style! R&R to find out what happens in this new rendetion of the old fairytale
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *sigh* but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
Also I do not own Sleeping Beauty.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Prolouge  
  
~*~  
  
Queen Higurashi held her new daughter close, sweat covering her brow as her first   
  
born son, Shippo, looked over at his new sibling. Smiling he picked up his five   
  
year old brother, Sota, so he could see his little sister and mother better.  
  
"This is your sister, Kagome. I want you two to set a good example for her when   
  
she gets older, okay?" the children's mother asked them.  
  
"Yes Mother." the eight year old, Shippo, said.  
  
"Okay Mommy." Sota said smiling down at his younger sister.  
  
"Boys, I think your mother and sister need their rest. Okay? Why don't you go   
  
and play with Miroku and Inuyasha?" King Higurashi asked as he brushed the hair   
  
from his wife's fevered brow.  
  
"Yes, Father." the boys said and left quickly to find their Father's friend's   
  
son and nephew.  
  
"How do you feel, dear?" the king asked of his wife as he made sure that she was   
  
comfortable.  
  
"I feel fine, just tired. Dear, I think we need to have a ball for our first   
  
daughter being born. We had one for both of the boys." the queen said smiling.  
  
"Absolutly, in two nights time, it will be known that Princess Kagome shall be   
  
betrothed. Now to whom..." he said with a smirk as he left to find his friend,   
  
King Inutokai.  
  
"Thats your father dear...Kind of a scatter brain at times. But he's always   
  
good." the queen said as she held her daughter close to go to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, there you are my good man." King Inutokai said as he pushed his long silver   
  
mane of hair from his face, his eldest son, Sesshomaru at the age of twelve mimicking   
  
him.  
  
"Ah yes. You know my wife had our daughter today?" King Higurashi said smiling, his   
  
forest green eyes flashing slightly.  
  
"I thought I could smell a new addition." the youkai king said, his amber  
  
eyes darting to Sesshomaru who was copying everything his father did, wanting to be a   
  
king like him one day.  
  
"Yes, she looks just like her mother too. The same bluegrey eyes." Higurashi   
  
said with a smile.  
  
"Are you having her too betrothed?" the youkai king asked, remembering that Shippo   
  
is betrothed to Kirara, Sota to Kagura, and Sesshomaru to the human king's neice   
  
Rin. Miroku was to be betrothed in a matter of days to a Princess in the western   
  
side of the country named Sango. Inuyasha was yet to find someone to become betrothed   
  
to.  
  
"Yes, I just can't seem to think of whom she should become betrothed to..." the king   
  
trailed off as his bait was taken.  
  
"Inuyasha and the child shall become betrothed. I think that that shall make it a   
  
very gainable union. Don't you agree Higurashi?" Inutokai asked while Sesshomaru let   
  
his unemotional mask slip as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
'Of course he agrees father. Did you not see the way he was baiting you to marry off   
  
the half-breed whelp to his human daughter? And I call you my father...' Sesshomaru   
  
thought to himself as the aforementioned whelp went over and bit his older half-brother.  
  
"Die whelp!" Sesshomaru cried out as his claws started to cast an unsettling green   
  
color with his poison.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inutokai growled out, his amber eyes flashing red as he nearly lost his   
  
own control.  
  
"Father." was all Sesshomaru said in apology and Inuyasha grinned, having gotten his   
  
older half brother in trouble again.  
  
Inuyasha walked back over to his cousin, Miroku, who even at the age of three was being   
  
a lecher with the nurses they were set with. Inuyasha looked away from the human cousin   
  
as he looked up his nurse's skirts once again.  
  
"Miroku!!" the nurse screeched and Inuyasha pinned back his doglike ears at the sudden   
  
noise.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" the boy said with an innocent grin on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Shippo called out to the younger boys who looked over as the elder   
  
two boys ran over to them.  
  
~*~Two Nights Later~*~  
  
The ballroom looked magnifacint, the walls were covered in beautiful green, gold, and red   
  
tapestries. The long elegant tables were covered in beautiful red silk. The china and   
  
silverware was gold in color and was set according to each person's hand.  
  
The two Kings sat next to eachother at the largest table in the center. Queen Inutokai,   
  
who was human despite some of the youkai's in the Kingdom's displeasure, and Queen   
  
Higurashi sat on the free side of their husbands. Next to the queens were their children   
  
in the order of their age, oldest to youngest. Sesshomaru sat on his half-mother's right   
  
side with Inuyasha on his right. Next to Queen Higurashi sat Shippo and then Sota while   
  
their was a small crib before the table that held the new addition to the Higurashi royal   
  
family.  
  
Every Miko in the two kingdom's were invited, all but one that is. The dark Miko named   
  
Kikyo.(A/N: I CAN'T STAND KIKYO! So for all of those Kikyo lover's out there I'm sorry   
  
I have to disappoint you, but I think this is a pretty good part for her. Besides, I don't   
  
think that Naraku would really be upset for not being invited to a feast for a human Princess.)  
  
Each Miko was to present a gift to the Princess, may it be a spell for good luck during her   
  
years living or a small talisman.  
  
When Kikyo found out that there was to be a ball for the new Princess and she hadn't been   
  
invited she became enraged. She had grabbed up her walking staff and stormed off to the   
  
Palace where the ball was to be held.  
  
(But back to the story)  
  
Kings Inutokai and Higurashi stood before their two kingdoms and held a small peice of   
  
paper that held the document for the new betrothal of two of the royal families. After a   
  
long, and rather boring, speech about uniting their two kingdom's in peace the two Kings   
  
told of who was to be betrothed to the new Princess.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha of the Inutokai family shall become the husband to the Princess Kagome   
  
of the Higurashi family." the two Kings said smiling.  
  
Once the applause died down Inutokai handed his youngest son a box containing a necklace   
  
to give to the Princess who was four years younger than himself. As the silver haired   
  
young man approached the crib he could feel every set of eyes in the ballroom watching him.   
  
Taking a deep breath he set the box down at the foot of the crib and looked at his bride-   
  
to-be.  
  
A set of bluegrey eyes stared back at him with a small smile on her face. Kagome noticed   
  
something atop of his head and watched as it twitched, her hands reaching for the ears as he   
  
bent down to open the box. The young princess's hand closed around his ear and she started to   
  
rub the soft furr.  
  
Inuyasha had just bent to open the box containing whatever it was that he was to give to his   
  
future wife when he froze. Something had a hold of his ear that had been twitching atop his   
  
head. Feeling that something begin to rub his ear he felt something strange bubble up in his   
  
throat, threatening to come out loud if he didn't relax a bit. Once he relaxed somewhat   
  
Inuyasha could hear someone chuckle as he purred not unlike a cat.  
  
"Stop it." the young Prince said, his small clawed hands tightening on the box he held like a   
  
lifesaver in his hand.  
  
A small giggle reached his ears and he felt the Princess's hand drop from his ear. Relaxing a   
  
bit he opened the box and gasped at what he saw. On a chain lay a pink jewel that looked almost   
  
like glass. Fingering the chain he carefully placed it around Kagome's small neck where she tugged   
  
gently on it.  
  
"Princess Kagome Higurashi, I am Prince Inuyasha Inutokai." Inuyasha said as he watched the girl   
  
tug on the necklace for fun.  
  
"Mikos, approach with your gifts." Queen Higurashi ordered gently.  
  
Inuyasha scurried back over to his seat and avoided his brothers claws as he watched the Mikos   
  
approach his future wife. One by one a Miko would approach, state her name and then her gift   
  
to the Princess. Just when the last Miko approached the Princess to state her name the doors   
  
to the ball room burst open and there stood a pissed off Kikyo.  
  
"Leave witch! You are not wanted here!" King Higurashi said as he and Inutokai jumped to their   
  
feet.  
  
"I have simply come to bestow a gift to the new Princess Kagome." Kikyo said, her black mikos   
  
robes billowing out behind her as a dark wind circled around her.  
  
"No!" the only Miko left said sheilding the Princess with herself.  
  
"Down old woman." Kikyo said with such a deathglare it looked like the elder Miko might die right   
  
then. "It is just a gift."  
  
"Leave!" King Higurashi said again but was ignored.  
  
"On her sixteenth birthday she shall be lovely indeed, her hair a raven color so dark that it shall   
  
be as black as night. Her eyes, an intense bluegrey, will seem to stare right into your soul. Her   
  
lips a red that shall not need any paint for they will be the color of roses red. Her skin shall   
  
also be the color of cream, so fair. The voice she sings with shall be calm and beautiful, yet there   
  
also shall be a curse. On this same birthday she shall be drawn to a Koto where she shall strum her   
  
fingers across it until she draws blood. The second she does that the magic covering the Koto's   
  
strings shall enter her system and she shall die instantanioulsy." Kikyo said before laughing manically   
  
and disappearing in a flash of black light.  
  
"No! My baby!" Queen Higurashi cried out and fell to the ground in a heap from being upset.  
  
"I shall take her up to her chambers." Queen Inutokai said, standing and lifting up her friend's   
  
unconscious form, with the help of her Chamber Maid, and taking her to her chambers where she was to   
  
get attention.  
  
"Your Highness!" a Miko called out from the crowd that had jumped to their feet when Kikyo entered.  
  
"What is it Miko?" Inutokai asked, while watching after his wife.  
  
"Miko Kaede still has her gift to bestow. She cannot undoe the curse, but she can help." the same   
  
Miko said glancing at Kaede.  
  
"Is this true Miko?" asked King Higurashi, desperate to do anything to help his daughter.  
  
"Yes," Kaede said, bowed a bit and then went to the young Princess who had now started crying.   
  
"My Princess, I am Miko Kaede, and my gift to you is that the magic in the Koto shall not kill   
  
you, but merely put you into a deep sleep. Such a sleep that the only thing to wake her shall   
  
be true loves first kiss." the elder Miko said, her heart feeling heavy as to the fact that   
  
she felt she could do no more than that to protect her new Princess.  
  
Princess Kagome seemed to take that as a good thing and silenced her crying almost imediatly.   
  
Prince Inuyasha walked over to his future wife and carefully picked her up into his arms and   
  
stared down at her, thinking that she would be safe. Kaede suddenly remembered that Kikyo   
  
had her younger sister, Kanna who could tell her everything she ever needed to know. Rushing   
  
over to the King Higurashi she explained quickly that the only way to keep the Princess safe   
  
would be for her to take the child and protect her with only a slight bit of magic.  
  
At first the King was a bit reluctant to let his only daughter be taken away from him and his   
  
wife after they had been trying for so long to have a daughter. But after remembering that it   
  
was the only choice for his daughter to live to see her sixteenth birthday she would have to go   
  
with the Miko. Striding over to Inuyasha, he picked up his daughter, kissed her forehead and   
  
handed her to the Miko. King Inutokai sighed, knowing what was going on, he went over to the   
  
Miko and pulled the necklace from around Kagome's neck but couldn't pull it free of her tiny   
  
fist.  
  
"I'll give it to her on her sixteenth birthday. And that is when I'll tell her about what   
  
happened. Your Highnesses." Kaede bowed and went to let Queen Higurashi say goodbye to her   
  
daughter before she left with Kagome to a cottage somewhere in a forest far into the youkai's  
  
kingdom, a safe distance from the Palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. Oh and for those of you who don't know what a Koto is, its a   
  
Japanese instrument with 13 strings that you pluck like a guitar to make music. There is   
  
also bridges on each string so that if you want to change the pitch of the music you just   
  
move the bridges. Don't really ask me what it looks like, I'm just saying what I remember   
  
from my encyclapedia, that doesn't have a picture.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	2. Chapter One: Meeting and Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha *sigh* but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
I also don't own Sleeping Beauty.  
  
A/N: This chapter is when its Kagome's 16th birthday, but just for everyone's info   
  
her name was changed to Gome.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter One: Meeting and Shock  
  
Gome pushed the branches in her way out of the way as she walked through the woods   
  
not far from her house, wanting to get away from her crazy grandmother Kaede.   
  
Shaking her head of raven colored hair free of a tree branch she growled and pulled   
  
off her shoes, setting them down so she could continue on her way. Continuing on   
  
her path Gome ran into something rock solid, yet warm, more of a someone than a   
  
something.  
  
"Lady Gome! What a pleasant surprise." came a voice from above her head, Gome   
  
groaned.  
  
"Hello Koga..." she muttered, rolling her intense greyblue eyes to look into his   
  
pure blue ones.  
  
"How have you been, my mate?" the full wolf youkai asked the young woman as he   
  
kissed the top of her hand.  
  
"Annoyed with you. Koga, how many times must I tell you, I'm not your mate??"   
  
she asked, getting tried of having to tell him.  
  
"Oh but you are my love." Koga said keeping a hold of her hand as she tried to   
  
push past him.  
  
"Let me go Koga. Don't make me hurt you." Gome growled out, her eyes flashing   
  
in anger.  
  
"But Lady Gome, I lo-"  
  
"Don't finish that Koga! Back off!" with that said Gome reached back her free   
  
hand and slammed her palm across his face before taking off into the direction   
  
she had been walking.  
  
"BITCH!" Koga screamed, not being able to hold back his anger or hurt anymore   
  
he started after her, his fingers cracking of their own accord as he prepared   
  
to use his claws on her.  
  
Gome ran harder and faster, sweat dripping down her back as she did. Finding   
  
a small hiding place that would cover her scent from the wolf youkai she dove   
  
into it and slowed her breathing to almost whisps of air in and out of her   
  
lungs. Closing her eyes in fear Gome sat waiting, her cream colored skin   
  
covered in sweat.  
  
~*~  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
"Traitor horse!" Inuyasha growled out and pulled himself out of the water where   
  
his horse threw him.  
  
"You have to admit Inuyasha, thats a very good look for you." Sango said, while   
  
holding onto her husbands hand and avoiding his other lecherous hand. "Miroku,   
  
were you born this way?" she asked the man beside her who was 'innocently'   
  
grinning.  
  
"What ever do you mean my wife?" he asked innocently, his violet eyes shining   
  
with mischeif as if he were a little child again.  
  
"Sango, actually, he was. I remember, right before I was 'betrothed' that he   
  
looked up his nurses skirts all the time. I think that if you end up having   
  
kids, he'll teach them how to do it." Inuyasha said while ringing out his   
  
silver mane of hair.  
  
"Okay then, are you going to even try and find Princess Kagome?" Miroku asked,   
  
changing the subject.  
  
"Why should I? I mean its not like she's even tried to come back yet..." he   
  
answered, sounding a bit hurt.  
  
"Well you know, little brother, that she was taken as a baby and probably not   
  
told of anything that had happened right after she was born." Sesshomaru said,   
  
sorry, make that King Sesshomaru.  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru." the hanyou growled out his amber eyes flashing angerily.  
  
"Well, little brother, what do you know, you actually did know that I was here."   
  
Sesshomaru said smirking a bit as he held Rin close to him.  
  
"How can I not, your wife put on enough perfume this morning to make me dizzy."   
  
Inuyasha retorted in anger causing Rin to drop her jaw open a bit.  
  
*"BITCH!"* the dog youkai and hanyou heard, and both of their heads shot up   
  
as they listened intently for the area that the shout came from.  
  
"Shut up all of you!" the brothers said as they trained their hearing to pick   
  
up anything else from around that shout.  
  
"Nothing, damnit. I'll go check it out." Inuyasha said and took off in the   
  
direction he heard running come from.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where did you go?! Huh Gome?! Where?!" Koga shouted as he sliced down a tree   
  
to find the woman who had slapped him.  
  
'Must not make a noise. If I make a noise he's going to find me and kill me.   
  
I am only 15...And I'm supposed to turn 16 in a day. If I die now I'll never   
  
see my birthday and then I'll never know what Grandmother Kaede wanted to tell   
  
me.' Gome thought, her fear causing her scent to spike up and for Koga to   
  
find her.  
  
"There you are bitch!" Koga said when he saw a small peice of the young woman's   
  
skirts sticking out.  
  
Gome held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow to come to   
  
her but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw that Koga was reaching for her   
  
hair, probably to rip it out. When his hand closed around the raven tresses and   
  
dragged her from her position in her little hiding place she let out a small eep.  
  
"Your dead!" he shouted and raised a clawed hand reaching up to slice through her   
  
cleanly.  
  
"AHH!" Gome screamed and watched in terror as his hand was brought down with   
  
force. Koga's hand was just an inch from her head when something came bursting   
  
through the brush.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha had just heard the shout of a male voice saying "Your dead!" when he   
  
was able to pick up a scent that was intoxicating filled with fear. He then heard   
  
a scream of terror when he slammed through the brush into a small clearing where   
  
he saw them.  
  
Koga had a hold of a girl, a very beautiful girl at that. Her raven hair was long   
  
and clamped in the full wolf youkai's hand. The young woman's bluegrey eyes   
  
were intense and filled with fear. The woman's skin was the color of white   
  
cream, so fair that she practically glowed.  
  
Koga's clear blue eyes were glowing a bit red in anger. His claws were poised   
  
just above the raven haired woman's head ready to strike her down if need-be.   
  
The black hair was pulled into ponytail at the side of his head and then his body   
  
was wrapped up in his clans furr, like armor.  
  
"Let her go." Inuyasha said, his knuckles cracking of their own accord, while his   
  
silver white hair blew around him in the wind. Gome stared at the dog hanyou   
  
thankful that he showed up at that moment.  
  
"Who are you to stop me!?" Koga asked, never having actually seen a painting of   
  
the hanyou prince before.  
  
"None of your business. Let her go." Inuyasha demanded again with a death glare to the   
  
other demon.  
  
"Yea, right. Like I'm going to hand her over to a scrawny half-breed like   
  
you." Koga said and growled when a foot connected with his shin.  
  
"Go to hell Koga! And let me go!" Gome growled out, her eyes flashing in anger   
  
as she kicked at Koga again in the shin.  
  
"Bitch, hold still and I will make sure that it doesn't feel like torture when   
  
I rip you to shreds!" Koga growled out and yanked on her hair causing her to   
  
shriek in pain.  
  
"Asshole! Thats it, I've had it!" Gome said and dropped onto her back kicking   
  
her legs up in the air as she spun knocking him onto his back after kicking   
  
his hand off her hair.  
  
"Whoa..." Inuyasha said and then blinked his mind clear so he could attack   
  
Koga. "Now, either you leave this young woman alone, or else I'll make sure   
  
you end up with a Miko all over you kicking your ass." he said his knuckles   
  
cracking as Koga stood up glaring at the young woman now ducking behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine, keep the bitch. But if I see her again she's dead." Koga said and took   
  
off in a whirlwind.  
  
"Thank you." Gome said with a small bow her hair falling over her face.  
  
"Its okay, but are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, his amber eyes questioning.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a small headache. My Grandmother will have something for that   
  
though." she said pushing her hair out of her face and thats when Inuyasha saw   
  
the likeness to his mother's friend the dead Queen Higurashi.  
  
"You...Look really familiar..." he said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"I, do? Who do I look like?" she asked, tilting her own head.  
  
"You actually look like the Queen Higurashi...She died a few years ago from   
  
grief, her two boys died in the war against a Kingdom to the North while her   
  
only daughter was taken from her..." he trailed off in a bit of sadness that   
  
he lost his future wife before she ever got to know him.  
  
"Well, thanks. Um...Now, to figure out where I live..." Gome said looking   
  
around, she had run off the normal trail she took and got lost in her flee   
  
from Koga.  
  
"Here, I'll get you home. I don't trust that youkai that had a hold of you.   
  
Lets go." Inuyasha said and took her arm and led her the way her scent was   
  
fading quiet quickly.  
  
"Thank you." she said and suddenly started humming a song that popped into   
  
her head, a song her Grandmother used to sing to her when she was younger   
  
and would have a nightmare of an evil Miko who was looking to kill her.  
  
"What are you humming?" he asked, his ears flicking to where she followed him   
  
at his side.  
  
"Oh? Its a song my grandmother used to sing to me when I had a nightmare.   
  
When I got old enough to learn it she taught it to me and now I sing it to   
  
calm myself down." she explained before starting to hum it again.  
  
"Sing it for me. Please? It sounds like its a nice song." the hanyou beside   
  
her asked.  
  
"Sure. But its actually kind of sad." Gome said, took a breath and started   
  
to sing.  
  
(Just to let you know, this is MY song. Don't steal it, please?)  
  
"Somewhere lying sound asleep.  
  
Lies a Princess, in sleep so deep.  
  
Her skin so fair it shines like the moon.  
  
Her cold lips soft and red.  
  
The hair she takes so much care of, raven   
  
colored and dark as night.  
  
She is waiting for her true love to come.  
  
To come and save her from the dark.  
  
Once their lips connect, in true loves   
  
first kiss, flutter open her eyes shall.  
  
Bluegrey in color, seeming to look into   
  
your soul.  
  
Somewhere lying sound asleep.  
  
Lies a Princess, in sleep so deep." she sang in a soft hauntingly beautiful   
  
voice.  
  
"Wow...That sounds like...Nevermind." Inuyasha said shaking his head trying   
  
to clear it of the memories from when he was four.  
  
"Sounds like that legend that a Princess is to strum a Koto until her fingers   
  
bleed? Yea I know. My Grandmother tells me that story all the time. Its   
  
silly isn't it? Princesses can't touch Koto's anymore. They were all burned   
  
what, sixteen years ago?" Gome asked him as she stopped walking.  
  
"Yea, silly. You know what? That song describes a girl that looks kind of   
  
like you." he complimented her and saw her face become a blotchy pink.  
  
"Actually, no it doesn't. The girl in the song is beautiful, I'm just a weak,   
  
pathetic girl who needs to get home before her Grandmother kills her..."   
  
she said and jerked her head in the direction of her house which was now in   
  
sight. "Thanks again for bringing me home...What is it?" Gome asked as   
  
Inuyasha stared deeply into her eyes causing her to get a little uncomfortable   
  
at first, that is until she looked back into his own.  
  
"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked softly, his voice causing her to shift her   
  
eyes to his mouth for a second.  
  
"Gome. I had better go. My grandmother doesn't like me talking to strangers.   
  
She doesn't trust them for some reason...I don't know why." she answered, not   
  
really wanting to leave him there.  
  
"Can I see you again?" the Prince asked looking at her in almost a bit of awe.  
  
"Tomorrow. I'll meet you down there tomorrow. Okay?" Gome asked and then   
  
turned to leave.  
  
"Yes. I'll meet you then. Good-bye Gome." he said, turned, and leapt into   
  
the air leaving.  
  
"Gome! Gome there ye are my child. Where have ye been?" Kaede asked as she   
  
came out of the hut, holding a small box in her hand for her young 'grandaughter.'  
  
"Just walking Grandmother. I'm sorry I took so long. You didn't worry did   
  
you?" Gome asked her 'Grandmother.'  
  
"Nothing this old heart of mine can't stand. Come, I must tell ye something.   
  
Something that may be of a shock to ye." Kaede said and led the young woman   
  
into the hut where they had lived for sixteen years.  
  
"What is it Grandmother?"  
  
"Put this on." Kaede said and handed her the box.  
  
Gome opened the box and her large bluegrey eyes widened in surprise to the   
  
fact that inside the box was a beautiful chain. On the chain lay a jewel that   
  
was a pink so clear it almost looked white. The jewel looked nothing more   
  
than glass, but Gome knew than to trust something to be what it appeared to   
  
be. She had seen her Grandmother's cooking look like one thing, went to try   
  
it but was stopped by the elderly woman's hand locking around her wrist in a   
  
vise like grip.  
  
"Thank you Grandmother." Gome said as she slid the chain around her neck and   
  
ran her fingers over the small jewel, loving the glass like feel of it on her   
  
skin.  
  
"That is the Shikon Jewel. One of the four that lay around this world, one   
  
that is very valueable. Guard it well. And, I'm not ye Grandmother." Kaede   
  
said and put her hands on Gome's lightly.  
  
"What do you mean your not my Grandmother? Does that mean that I have no family   
  
left at all?" Gome asked, feeling tears well up into her stunningly beautiful   
  
eyes.  
  
"No, ye have a father. Ye know that story and song I used to tell ye of?   
  
Ye would be that Princess in it." she explained and saw confusion flash across   
  
the young Princess's face.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not a Princess. I'm Gome, just Gome."  
  
"No, ye are Princess Kagome Higurashi. Daughter to the King and Queen Higurashi.   
  
Those dreams ye had of the Miko wanting to kill you, Kikyo does exsist, and   
  
she does want to kill ye. I had to take ye from ye own home for ye safety.   
  
Ye shall be going back tonight, where ye shall be safe."  
  
"No! I'm not a Princess! I'm not! You're lying! I can't be a Princess!"   
  
Kagome cried out, yet somewhere inside her she knew she was just lying to   
  
herself.  
  
"Ye are. And we go back to ye kingdom tonight. There is a gown for ye in   
  
the room I sleep. Go and put it on. But hurry, we must leave quickly, before   
  
Kikyo finds us, the magic wears off in a few hours time." Kaede said and gently   
  
pushed Kagome to the room she had mentioned.  
  
"What magic?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"The magic I placed upon us to protect ye from Kikyo's wrath. Hurry!" with   
  
that said Kaede grabbed a beautiful form fitting green gown and thrust it into   
  
Kagome's hands.  
  
Kagome put on the dress and marveled at the fact that it was like a tight corset   
  
around her midriff and chest. It showed her uppercurves and arms off because   
  
of the tightness of it. The dress then dropped out around her waist and flowed   
  
like a green river as she moved. Kagome then remembered her promise to meet   
  
the young man that saved her.  
  
"NO! I can't leave. I can't! I'm not leaving!" Kagome cried, tears streaking   
  
down her cheeks as Kaede tried to force the young princess from the home.  
  
"Ye must! For ye safety! MOVE!" Kaede groaned out as she pulled on the Princess's   
  
hand trying to drag her from her house.  
  
"No! I won't leave! Not when I promised to meet him!" she cried out, her fingers   
  
digging into the doorframe as she tried not to be pulled free.  
  
"Him? Who's him?! Princess Kagome! We must leave! Ye'll forget him!" the   
  
old woman said and pulled an herb from her pocket and shoved it into Kagome's   
  
hand.  
  
The reaction was almost instantanious. Kagome's body fell limp and Kaede was   
  
able to pick her up and carry her to a wagon where she layed her down, covered   
  
her and got up by the reins to take off. Snapping the reins gently, urging   
  
the brown mares forward, Kaede and the sleeping Princess left.  
  
~*~  
  
What neither of the women knew, was that Kikyo already knew where they were.   
  
Kanna had been watching with her mirror as Kagome ran from the reach of the   
  
barrier when she was being chased by Koga. The demoness had then run to her   
  
mistress and showed what had happened from her mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. Its about to get a whole lot more interesting from   
  
here.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	3. Chapter Two: The Evil Miko, Kikyo

Disclaimer: As of yet I don't own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!!!  
  
Also I don't own Sleeping Beauty.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Two: The Evil Miko, Kikyo  
  
"Excellent Kanna. The Koto we need is still here, is it not?" Kikyo asked, her   
  
voice chilling to the bone.  
  
Kanna thought for a second, and then turned to her mirror. The looking glass   
  
glowed a deep red color and showed her the room where the Koto sat waiting for   
  
its evil purpose to be fulfilled. The near albino woman looked up at her   
  
mistress and nodded her head, the Koto was still there.  
  
"Excellent. Move it to were it needs to be, but do not move from that position   
  
until I tell you to. Do you understand?" the miko asked, her eyes flashing and   
  
her hands glowing a dark pink color, almost a shade of black in it, to prove   
  
her point.  
  
"Yes, Mistress Kikyo." Kanna said bowing her head as the voice she rarely ever   
  
used echoed back to her against the walls.  
  
"Then what are you standing there for? GO!" the black Miko demanded and Kanna   
  
took off in fright, not wanting to impose her mistresses wrath.  
  
Kikyo smiled maliciously as her servant disappeared from her sight. Tossing her   
  
long black hair from her face she examined herself in the cold ice walls of her   
  
palace. Seeing her reflection the woman smiled once again and took in her   
  
form.  
  
Her hair was long, so long that it cascaded down her back in waves of blackness   
  
well past her waist. Her skin was a fair color, but not nearly as fair as the   
  
young Princess's skin, you could still see the blue veins, whilst in Kagome's   
  
you could not. The eyes that seemed to be able to cast you into stone for fear   
  
were a dark brown color, basically black in certain lights. She was tall and   
  
slender in every possible way, but she still didn't have the beauty or grace of   
  
Kagome.  
  
"When that Princess is dead then I can have my revenge!" Kikyo exclaimed and   
  
then turned to her throne where she sat down once again.  
  
Letting out a puff of boredom Kikyo began to think of a way to prevent anything   
  
from foiling her plan. When she remembered something of the old Miko Kaede's   
  
magic spell on her own she growled. Thinking of preventing that from happening   
  
she realized there was a way to do just that.  
  
"Loves first kiss? Not going to happen!" the black miko exclaimed and disappeared   
  
in a flash of black, reappearing in the abandoned cottage to await for Prince   
  
Inuyasha to show up.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for it being so short, but I just had to get it up soon. Sorry.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	4. Chapter Three: Princess Kagome's Mistake

Disclaimer: At this point in time I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* but in this their personalities   
  
are MINE! I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, this is just my rendition of the story!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Three: Princess Kagome's Mistake  
  
Kagome awoke to someone standing over her. Reflexivly she threw her arm up into the air and nailed   
  
the person in the nose practically breaking it. When she realized that she slammed the palm of her   
  
hand into the woman's nose, the same woman who had told her she was a princess and had taken her   
  
from her home in the woods before she could explain to her savior, she cringed.  
  
"How could you bring me here?! I don't belong here! I'm not a Princess and I don't belong in a   
  
palace!" Kagome cried out, her tears renewing themselves, for everytime she closed her eyes she thought   
  
of her meeting that she couldn't have with her savior anymore.  
  
"I was doing what I had promised I would do, I promised ye mother and father I would bring ye back   
  
on ye sixteenth birthday, just to keep ye safe. I also promised that nothing would happen to ye   
  
when I brought ye back." Kaede said.  
  
"I hate you! I hate all of you! I want to see the man that saved my life from Koga and now because   
  
of you I can't! I HATE YOU!" the young Princess screamed at the top of her lungs scaring Kaede out   
  
of the room.  
  
"I know I'm not going to be helping ye, but ye are getting married tomorrow." the old woman said gently.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I AM NOT, I REPEAT: NOT GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO SOMEONE I DON'T   
  
KNOW NOR DO I LOVE! I AM MARRYING FOR LOVE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! LOVE!" Kagome screamed so loud that pictures   
  
fell off the walls in the room where she stood screaming.  
  
"I heard ye, Princess. But ye must marry. Ye will grow to love him. Trust in I." Kaede said and watched as   
  
Kagome stomped over to the bed, flung herself upon it and cried. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do to   
  
help ye." the old woman said and left, closing the door softly with a click.  
  
Kagome lay on her bed crying for a long time, just crying. Her sobs could be heard just outside the bedroom   
  
door and could break the hearts of anyone who heard them. They didn't know what she was crying about, and only   
  
three people knew she was there really. Kikyo, Kaede, and Kagome. They were the only three who knew where she   
  
was, the King didn't know she was back yet, Kaede had decided that he shouldn't know until the danger had passed.  
  
The King actually assumed that his daughter and the old Miko were on their way to the palace just then. And that   
  
they wouldn't get back until the next night. He, King Sesshomaru, Queen Rin, and Prince Inuyasha, were the only   
  
ones residing in the palace, or so they thought.  
  
Kaede, knowing that the Prince Inuyasha and King Sesshomaru would be able to smell them there put up a magical   
  
barrier to keep the Inu youkai out of the wing where they resided. She then made sure that Kagome was locked   
  
into her room for the night, just so she couldn't go wandering off, just for her safety. She tried to locate   
  
any spells that had been put up that weren't hers, but she hadn't been able to, so she just assumed everything   
  
was okay.  
  
Thats the problem with assumptions...  
  
Kagome till lay crying on her bed when she saw the red glow come from the wall behind her vanity. Standing   
  
slowly she walked over to the light, almost in a trance. The wall then opened up and allowed her to pass   
  
through it. Walking down the hall and up some stairs Kagome continued to follow the dreary red light that   
  
had formed, just following it. Where the light stopped, Kagome stopped, and stared at what lay in front of   
  
her.  
  
The room was large and had a cushion on the ground in front of a Koto. Slowly walking to the Koto, still   
  
in a trance like state Kagome sat on the cushion and was about to touch it when something inside her head,   
  
something that sounded like Kaede, screamed at her not to.  
  
Kaede had been in her room when her warning bells went off. Jumping from her bed she ran as fast as her   
  
feeble body would allow to Kagome's room. Pushing open the door she saw the red light and followed it   
  
down the same path the young Princess had. Screaming ahead of her not to touch anything, Kaede hoped   
  
that she would make it to the place in time to stop Kagome.  
  
"Go ahead. Touch it." Kanna said, her white hair and skin making her look albino.  
  
Kagome finally gave into the trance like light and voice and started to strum the strings of the Koto.   
  
She continued to strum the strings until she pricked her fingers on them and bled. Once she started   
  
bleeding she felt the zap of the magic go into her hands and she fell to the ground in a heap, just   
  
as Kaede came running into the room.  
  
"No!" Kaede screamed and ran over to the fallen Princess looking down at her as Kanna disappeared in a   
  
flash of light.  
  
"Your too late." the albino girl's voice echoed in the room as Kaede shook the Princess, trying to awaken   
  
her.  
  
"Princess Kagome..." Kaede said and then remembered, Prince Inuyasha! She had to get to him before   
  
Kikyo did.  
  
Little did she know, Inuyasha was being stupid and was about to be captured before Kaede could get   
  
to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, another short chap. But I'm working it as best I can. I'm doing this story from   
  
memory!  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	5. Chapter Four: Inuyasha's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YET, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
Also I don't own Sleeping Beauty, this is just my rendition of it!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Four: Inuyasha's Mistake  
  
As Kagome was screaming at Kaede Inuyasha had started screaming at Sesshomaru.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS COMING BACK TOMORROW NIGHT FOR OUR WEDDING!?!?" Inuyasha   
  
screamed, his silver hair flying around him as he screamed in rage.  
  
"Exactly what I said Little Brother. Princess Kagome will be back here tomorrow night   
  
and then you two shall be wed. Now why don't you tell me what your problem is?"   
  
Sesshomaru asked calmly, not even phased by his younger half-brothers outbursts.  
  
"My problem is is I just met the most wonderful women in the world today and now I won't   
  
be able to marry her because of this god damned betrothal! I won't marry Princess Kagome.   
  
I'm going to marry Gome." Inuyasha screamed, having not found out that the young women were   
  
one in the same.  
  
"A commoner?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his left eyebrow in annoyance.  
  
"Yes a commoner! I just met her today and you know what, asshole?!"  
  
"First of all, I am not the asshole of this family. Second of all you are not,   
  
I repeat, NOT marrying a commoner. You will marry Princess Kagome Higurashi   
  
just as our father wished. End of discussion."  
  
"No, I will not marry Kagome! I may have been wanting to before today, but not anymore!   
  
I'm meeting Gome tomorrow and I'll run away with her if I have to! Better yet I'm   
  
meeting her NOW!" with that shouted the silver haired inu-hanyou left in a rage going   
  
to the cottage he had walked Gome to after saving her from Koga the wolf youkai.  
  
As Inuyasha walked he felt something telling him to turn around. Ignoring the feeling   
  
he ran, practically flew to the cottage where he was to meet the younger woman the   
  
next afternoon. Having accidentally jumped over the house the dog hanyou turned around   
  
and walked back to it. Taking his time he slowly walked up to the house once again and   
  
was about to knock on the door when he couldn't move.  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha growled out his eyes flicking wildly around the area trying   
  
to see why he couldn't move.  
  
"Well, there is Prince Inuyasha...I have been waiting for you." came a eerily calm   
  
voice from inside the hut, one Inuyasha recognized.  
  
"The dark Miko...You're Kikyo! You WITCH!" Inuyasha yelled as she opened the door   
  
and slowly stepped into the doorway so he could see her.  
  
"How kind. You remember me. Now, just so you cannot stop my plan, well until   
  
your too weak to move that is. You shall come with me," Kikyo said and with a   
  
flick of her wrist had the hanyou gone to her dungeons in a flash of black light.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" he screamed as he tried to move free of the mobility block   
  
spell the Miko had put on her.  
  
"Now, now. You won't kill me. Because I'm the only one who can help you." Kikyo   
  
said as she appeared in a flash of black light.  
  
"Oh really, and how are you to 'help' me? You're the one who took me here! What   
  
did you do to Gome?!" Inuyasha cried out as he remembered that he had been at 'Gome's'   
  
cottage when he had been taken.  
  
"You mean Princess Kagome? Oh nothing much. Just put her into an ice cold sleep for the   
  
next five decades."  
  
"I'm not talking about Princess Kagome! I'm talking about Gome!"  
  
"So am I. Princess Kagome and Gome are one in the same."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha cried out, not believing for a moment that she was the same woman.  
  
"Here I'll prove it to you." Kikyo said and waved her hands in the air. "Here you see   
  
your Gome sitting and relaxing." Kikyo waved her left hand and there was a picture of   
  
Gome sitting and relaxing hanging in the air. With a wave of her right hand there was   
  
a picture of Princess Kagome asleep in a heap, looking deathly pale. "And here you see   
  
Princess Kagome for what she'll look like until someone who loves her deeply wakes her   
  
up with a kiss. But that won't happen, for when you finally get out of here you'll be   
  
so weak that you might just fall into an eternal slumber as well."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the two women in the photos, they looked exactly like eachother,   
  
could have been the same person, WERE the same person. He couldn't help but gasp when   
  
he finally realized that. Staring at the two women he figured that he had fallen in   
  
love with Gome, Princess Kagome, the one he was to be married to the next day. He felt   
  
his heart do a leap in the air as he realized that.  
  
"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you. I'm not about to let you go until your too   
  
weak to go and awake her." Kikyo said with a smirk. "Now, get comfortable, 'cause your   
  
going to be here for a LONG time." with that said she disappeared in a flash of black.  
  
"Damn bitch!" Inuyasha yelled and continued trying to get free only to tire himself out   
  
and slump his head forward in sleep and frustration. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you   
  
Kagome. I'm so sorry." he said and felt his resolve break down and cry as he slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	6. Chapter Five: The Deep Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
Also I don't own Sleeping Beauty, this is just my rendition of the story.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Five: The Deep Sleep  
  
Miko Kaede snapped the reigns on the horses harder causing them to jerk forward   
  
at a faster run. Not happy with how slow they were going she snapped the reigns   
  
harder still until the horses were going at a break neck speed. Finally seeing   
  
the cottage after a few more moments of running Kaede jerked hard on the reigns   
  
and the horses slid to a stop after kicking up dirt and dust as they did.  
  
"Stay." Kaede demanded and ran her feeble little body to where the cottage was,   
  
remembering her conversation with King Sesshomaru who had seen her as she used her   
  
magic to force the Princess up to the highest tower in the palace.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Miko, what are you doing to the Princess?" King Sesshomaru demanded as he saw her   
  
using magic to levitate the sleeping Kagome to the highest tower of the palace.  
  
"King Sesshomaru!" Kaede said and had jumped a bit in surprise wondering what it   
  
was that had caused him to find them, but of course she had forgotten to take into   
  
account that he had his strong sence of smell to guide him to her.  
  
"Miko, answer me." he demanded again, Rin having followed him out hid behind a   
  
cornor, but she knew that her husband smelt her. "Rin, come." he said and she   
  
slowly walked forward, her head bowed in shame at having actually been caught.  
  
"The spell has been fulfilled. I had searched her chambers throughly, I thought   
  
that maybe I could protect Princess Gome." Kaede said, using her habit of calling   
  
the young Princess Gome.  
  
"Gome? As in a commoner of just earlier today?" Rin asked, she had been listening   
  
to Inuyasha and her husband's argument.  
  
"Yes. Why?" the old miko asked, ignoring the look of death being given to her by   
  
the inu youkai King.  
  
"Didn't your brother say he was going to see a Gome?" Rin asked her husband and   
  
realization suddenly hit him.  
  
"Damn him to hell and back." Sesshomaru muttered and Kaede looked a little lost.  
  
"What are ye talking about ye majesties?" she asked softly, knowing one or the   
  
other would have to pay attention to her.  
  
"While we were out for our ride today," Rin started ignoring the look from her   
  
husband, "it seems that my husband and Prince Inuyasha had heard something and   
  
the Prince went to see what could have caused the noise. Upon arriving he had   
  
found that Princess Kagome was being chased by a full wolf youkai that was   
  
not too happy with my cousin. Well, from what I remember, the two had been   
  
talking as he escorted her back to the home where she had been staying, and I   
  
guess they hit it off. When Inuyasha learned of the fact that Princess Kagome   
  
was returning he became angry at how he was being forced to marry someone he   
  
thought he didn't love. I don't think he realized that Gome and Princess Kagome   
  
were one in the same person."  
  
After a few seconds pause, consisting of catching her breath, Queen Rin continued.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha ran off, probably to where you two had been living. Wait, why exactly   
  
is my cousin floating asleep on your magics Miko?" Rin asked, her head tilting to the   
  
side ever so slightly.  
  
"The Miko failed in protecting the Princess, my Queen." Sesshomaru said with a glare at   
  
the old woman.  
  
"Oh dear...Well, we had better get to Inuyasha...Shouldn't we?" the Queen asked of her   
  
husband who nodded and looked sharply at Kaede.  
  
"You will go and fetch my brother. Tell him that Kagome and Gome are one in the same   
  
and that if he wishes to see his love alive and well again than he must come back and   
  
break the spell upon her." the King demanded and Kaede nodded solemly.  
  
"As soon as I get the Princess to the tower where she shall wait." she said but stopped   
  
at the growl she heard in the Kings throat.  
  
"I shall take care of the Princess. You go and fetch my brother. NOW!" he growled and   
  
that is when the old woman ran to the stables and got her horses.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"I hope the Prince doesn't have as bad an attitude as his brother." Kaede muttered to   
  
herself as she swung open the doors to the cottage, only to see that no one was there.  
  
"I am too late...Kikyo got to him before I could..." the old woman sighed in defeat.   
  
"What am I to tell the King's? Tell one that his daughter is in a sleep that only   
  
Prince Inuyasha can break? Then to tell him that his only hope was taken by the same   
  
black Miko who cursed his daughter to begin with?" she asked herself.  
  
Than, thats when the idea came to her. She could...No she didn't want to think of it   
  
until she got back to the Palace.  
  
Running from the small cottage she jumped to her horses and rode off to the Palace once   
  
again. The horses ready to kill her the moment they were away from the reigns. After   
  
they were back at the Palace Kaede freed herself from the horses and ran into the   
  
large building, the whole time muttering her spell.  
  
Once the old Miko reached the top of the highest tower she smiled down at the young   
  
Princess, mind you it was a sad smile. Holding out her arms to the sky at the window   
  
the old woman muttered her spell, the spell to place the whole kingdom into sleep   
  
until the Princess awoke. Once this spell was in place she weakly muttered another spell   
  
to give the Prince Inuyasha a sword with the name Tetsusaiga that would have her soul   
  
inside.  
  
When her spell was cast the old woman fell to the ground where her eyes ever so slowly   
  
closed, and she fell into a deep sleep, her world going black and her life forces stopping.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in a palace where the black Miko Kikyo resided in a Prince with silver white   
  
hair awoke to find he could move, and a sword lay hooked to his side, glowing with a   
  
pulse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. Oh and Ashley? I had writers block thank you.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	7. Chapter Six: Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
Also I don't own Sleeping Beauty, this is just my own renedition of it.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Six: Dragon  
  
"Prince Inuyasha? Prince Inuyasha? Prince Inuyasha!" screamed a voice, and   
  
Inuyasha jumped when he realized that it was coming from his sword.  
  
"Why is my sword talking to me???" Inuyasha asked himself as he picked up the   
  
sword and examined it, still surprised that he could move. "Wait, where did   
  
I get the sword? That is if you can call this peice of junk a sword!" he   
  
exclaimed as he looked at how rusted the sword was. "This thing couldn't even   
  
cut paper!"  
  
"Aye, but it can. Ye just have to be protecting a human. Or in this case,   
  
fighting for the human's life." the sword replied and Inuyasha swore that he   
  
knew the voice. "Ah, but ye do know me. I am Miko Kaede, the Miko that had   
  
taken the Princess for her protection." the sword said.  
  
"How can a Miko turn into a sword?" he asked in disbeliefe.  
  
"Oh but I can't. Ye see, it took all my strentgh to put the kingdom into an eternal   
  
sleep until the Princess awakes. Then I knew I would have to direct ye on how to   
  
get out of Kikyo's dungeons." Kaede's soul said through the sword.  
  
"What?! What do you mean until the Princess awakes?!" Inuyasha screamed in anger.  
  
"Exactly what I said. I failed in protecting the Princess from Kikyo's magic.   
  
So now she is in a deep sleep until the true love's first kiss shall awaken her."  
  
"Alright...When I get out of here I'm going to find your body and kick it to hell   
  
and back. But first, how do I get out of here?"  
  
"First ye must break down the door. Use ye claws if ye must." the sword instructed   
  
and Inuyasha did just that.  
  
Standing up Inuyasha walked over to the door after shoving the sword into a sheath   
  
that had appeared on his hip when he had awaken. Flexing his fingers a bit he   
  
grinned and slid them down the door, amazed when it didn't fall apart.  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention, ye might have to use ye full strength?" came a nervous   
  
voice from the sword.  
  
"Yea you did!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth as he summoned up enough strength   
  
to rip the door apart.  
  
After many tries Inuyasha finally broke the door down and looked around the hallway.   
  
Looking down at his sword he pulled it out and stared at it, willing it to do something,   
  
anything helpfull. Kaede's soul realized this and she told him to point her in the   
  
direction he thought he should go, if the sword glowed than he was to go that way, if   
  
not then he was to go another way.  
  
Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga to the left and when the sword didn't glow he tried the   
  
right. Tetsusaiga glowed a brilliant white color and Inuyasha nodded his head going   
  
to the right. Soon he came to another fork and had to go left. After going through   
  
so many forks in the halls Inuyasha wondered why he didn't run into any minions trying   
  
to stop him.  
  
"Hey Tetsusaiga?" he asked after running for an hour and not coming across anyone trying   
  
to stop him.  
  
"What Prince Inuyasha?" the sword asked him.  
  
"Why haven't I had to fight anything yet? I mean wouldn't Kikyo know that I'm escaping?"  
  
"Yes she would. I believe that she is waiting for ye. Perhaps she plans to fight ye on   
  
her own, with no minions."  
  
"Oh goody. I get to fight a Miko. For once I wish I was human." he muttered as a growl   
  
rumbled the whole palace. "What was that?" he asked the sword.  
  
"I think that Kikyo has found a way to transform. I have no clue as to what."  
  
"Oh goody. Well lets go!" he said and sped up faster and came to an exit out of the   
  
palace and froze in his spot.  
  
In front of him stood a dragon. A dragon that had the same scent as Kikyo, meaning   
  
she had transformed into a dragon. A large dragon that stood about five stories tall   
  
and had black scales. Her eyes were dark ominus pits, might as well been black too.   
  
Her fangs were as big as Inuyasha himself and he would hate to see the damage they   
  
could do.  
  
"Well, Prince Inuyasha. What took you?" Dragon Kikyo asked, her voice sounding like   
  
nothing but a hiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. And for those of you who keep bugging, I get writers block   
  
so it takes me a bit to come up with something. Kay?  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven: Fighting Kikyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I will eventually, but in this their personalities are Mine!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Seven: Fighting Kikyo  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Kikyo. Her scales were glinting in the moonlight which   
  
seemed to be bathed in blood for the light it cast was dark. Her eyes, as dark as black they   
  
may be, were shining with glee at the prospect of killing the hanyou before her.  
  
"Inuyasha, think of Princess Kagome!" Tetsusaiga called out, but the plea fell on deaf ears as   
  
Kikyo roared once more.  
  
"You expect to defeat me with a sword like that? I have a feeling that thing wouldn't be able   
  
to cut paper, WET." she called out while laughing, the malicious glee never leaving her eyes.  
  
"Who says I need to use a sword to beat a witch like you? I could defeat you with my bare hands."   
  
Inuyasha said and Kikyo gave him a look that said she didn't believe him one bit.  
  
"Then throw the sword aside and fight me like a demon truly would." Kikyo called and Inuyasha   
  
was just about to when Tetsusaiga yelled at him.  
  
"IF YE THROW ME DOWN NOW YE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE PRINCESS KAGOME AGAIN!"  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered, seeing her pale face looking almost lifeless as she slept with   
  
her raven hair fanned around her head. Her lips looked awfully dimmed, they were a light red   
  
color, almost pink at the moment. On her person she wore a form fitting green dress that fanned   
  
out at her hips. A dark purple blanket was pulled up to her waist and her breathing was even.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha felt the Tetsusaiga pulsing with life. Looking at the sword he had clutched   
  
even tighter in his hand at the thought of Kagome he saw something he wasn't expecting. The   
  
flimsy rusty blade that couldn't even cut wet paper was now replaced with a gleaming white   
  
fang, one that looked suspciously like his father's.  
  
"Tetsusaiga..." the hanyou muttered before grinning at the now growling Kikyo.  
  
"The old woman was smarter than I thought. Giving you your father's fang as a weapon. Now lets   
  
see if you can weild its power." Kikyo said and blew flames down at the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha reacted quickly, jumping over the flames, dragging the sword through them to make it   
  
burning hot for when he brought it down on the dragon that was Kikyo. Pulling Tetsusaiga from   
  
the flames he made a slash at the arm that was slashing towards him. Kikyo snarled in pain as   
  
she lost her right arm, making it fall to the ground with a loud bang.  
  
When the dragon arm hit the ground it quickly transformed back into the original Miko arm.   
  
Inuyasha ignored the arm as he continued fighting with Dragon Kikyo. Kikyo finally couldn't handle   
  
anymore flame searing hits with the sword so she slammed her tail into the hanyou so he slammed   
  
into the ground.  
  
"GET UP! INUYASHA YE MUST GET UP! FOR PRINCESS KAGOME! GET UP!" Tetsusaiga screamed as Inuyasha   
  
groaned, blinking his eyes clear he jumped to his feet and glared death at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed in response and she stood on her hind feet, her left hand stopping the blood   
  
flow that came from where her right arm had just been. When Inuyasha saw this he smirked and   
  
quickly evaluated how soft her belly looked, maybe a deathblow could be done there? No, she'd   
  
be expecting that. Hmm...  
  
"Inuyasha...Prince Inuyasha?" Tetsusaiga asked quietly, its thrum so quiet that only he heard it,   
  
just barely over his heavy breathing and Kikyo's growls.  
  
'What is it Miko?' Inuyasha thought, not chancing talking, for if he did then he would be heard   
  
by Kikyo, that and he just didn't want to waste his breath.  
  
"Do ye see the rifts? The air rifts behind Kikyo?" the sword asked.  
  
'Thats just Kikyo's magic...Right?' he asked with his mind.  
  
"No, those are wind fronts. Think Prince Inuyasha. Ye are smart enough to take it from here."   
  
with that said the sword shut up and continued pulsing in the hanyou prince's hand.  
  
'WHAT?! Oy...Hmm...Maybe if I were to cut diagnolly through the rifts? No...That wouldn't do   
  
anything. Kaze no Kizu...Thats what my father used to say...Between the rifts?! Yes that would   
  
work.' he thought quickly and flipped over the no confused Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing half-breed? Trying to run?" Kikyo asked as she turned to see Inuyasha cut   
  
through air screaming something.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" was the last thing Kikyo heard in her dragon form.  
  
Kikyo felt the blades of wind slicing through her dragon hide as she fell backwards. She could   
  
feel the scales quickly returning to her skin as she hit the ground. The last thing she even   
  
saw was her own body turning to ash.  
  
The dark Miko, Kikyo, was no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short I know, but the long awaited chapter is there! And I'm just about done. Two chapters   
  
left to go ya know. They'll be up quiet soon, PROMISE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	9. Chapter Eight: True Love's First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Eight: True Love's First Kiss  
  
Prince Inuyasha fell to his knees after having killed Kikyo. Sighing he sheathed the Tetsusaiga,   
  
cutting off its congragulating voice. Rubbing his face with his fingers he tried to think of   
  
how he was going to get to the palace where Princess Kagome lay sleeping when Sango and Miroku   
  
came riding up on their horses.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here!?" Inuyasha growled, not really minding seeing as he could   
  
just steal one of their horses.  
  
"We heard that you ran off after Sesshomaru said you couldn't marry a commoner. We got worried   
  
and went to look for you. When we got to the place where you were supposed to have gone we   
  
couldn't find you. But we did find this young woman." Sango said motioning to the almost albino   
  
woman who rode with her, the woman smiling grimly.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked rudely.  
  
"My name is Kanna. I was Kikyo's sister, but she treated me as a slave. Forcing me to do things   
  
for her otherwise I would be killed. I'm sorry for the things I have done, and I realize I may   
  
not be getting your forgiveness. But please, hurry to your Princess. I'm sorry for what I have   
  
done to make it possible for her to be asleep like this. But, I didn't want to. Go while I   
  
free those others that Kikyo kept as slaves." Kanna said, her voice more used now that she was   
  
free from her sister's icy grasp.  
  
"Uh huh. Miroku give me your horse." Inuyasha demanded, not caring what Kanna did as long as she   
  
was willing to admit it, he didn't care. He just wanted to be with Kagome and tell her how sorry   
  
he was for not being able to protect her.  
  
"Yea yea yea. Go to her Inuyasha. I want to meet this legendary girl." Miroku said after climbing   
  
off his horse.  
  
"Yea I bet you would. Sango he needs to get hit." Inuyasha said before taking off on his horse   
  
to the palace where Kagome lay waiting for him.  
  
Urging the horse faster Inuyasha came to realize that his heart was pounding a mile a minute   
  
at the prospect of meeting Kagome as Kagome and not Gome. Would she have changed? Would she   
  
become a snobby bitch because she found out about her birthright?  
  
No, she wouldn't. Or at least he hoped she wouldn't.  
  
When Inuyasha finally reached the palace he realized how quiet the kingdom was. Thats when he   
  
realized that the whole kingdom was asleep. Quickly pulling the Tetsusaiga from its sheath he   
  
stared at the rusty blade.  
  
"Okay, why is the whole kingdom asleep? I mean, yea, it is night and thats when most people   
  
sleep, but even the guards are asleep." he asked and heard a light chuckle come from the sword.  
  
"Did I not tell ye? I put the kingdom into a sleep until ye awaken the Princess. Now go, get   
  
her awake before she falls even deeper." Kaede's spirit said and Inuyasha sheathed the sword   
  
running through the palace searching with his nose for Kagome's scent.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to give up searching for the night when he caught the scent of a meadow   
  
after a rain shower and jasmine coming from a corridor. Running down the corrider he followed   
  
the scent and came into a tower room where Kagome lay asleep. Glancing around the room he saw   
  
Kaede's body lying in the cornor.  
  
"I'm sorry Miko." he said softly before going over to Kagome's sleeping body and kneeling by her   
  
bed. "You are still so beautiful." Inuyasha said brushing the hair off her face and tucking it   
  
behind her ear.  
  
Kagome must have heard him subconsciously because her cheeks suddenly became a blotchy pink   
  
color. Laughing lightly to himself Inuyasha leaned down to her ear and whispered the three   
  
words most women dream to hear.  
  
"I love you." with that said Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's and kissed her softly. Her   
  
mouth opened to his probing tonuge and he slid it into her mouth tasting chocolate.  
  
Ever so slowly Prince Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's face and cupped her cheek with a clawed   
  
hand. Kagome's color returned and her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Its you..." Kagome muttered smiling.  
  
"Gome. Or should I say my Princess Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry...But I have to get married to some snobby royal pain in the ass Prince." Kagome said   
  
and Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter is coming up. Told you guys I would finish it. In one night no less. Needless   
  
to say I watched Sleeping Beauty last night to refresh my memory of what happened.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Princess  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Epilogue  
  
"I'm Prince Inuyasha. The one that was betrothed to you Kagome."  
  
"I definitly like the sound of that. Where is Kaede?" Kagome asked remembering the old woman.  
  
"Um...Kagome. I'm sorry. She used up all of her strentgh and energy to put the whole kingdom   
  
into sleep until you were awoken. She's...Gone." Inuyasha said softly and held the girl in his   
  
arms as she cried.  
  
"I'm never going to see the woman again? She was like a mother and grandmother to me and I'll   
  
never hear her voice again..." Kagome cried as she sobbed into Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Ye shall hear my voice child. Ye shall." came a muffled cry from somewhere around Inuyasha's   
  
hip causing Kagome to jump back and stare at the sword on his hip.  
  
"K-Kaede?" she muttered and Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead for forgetting.  
  
"Stupid move Inuyasha. I forgot. She transferred her soul into the sword. And after we get   
  
married, you can listen to her everyday. And talk to her. I promise. Unless I'm training."   
  
Inuyasha said and was engulfed in a tight hug and passionate kiss.  
  
"THANK YOU!" she cried softly after pulling away and quickly rubbing his ears.  
  
"Don't do that. You did that when I first met you for the sake of the Gods." Inuyasha said, but   
  
his purr didn't do anything to help make her stop.  
  
"I didn't do this when I met you Inuyasha." Kagome said, having no memory of when she was two   
  
days old.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't remember. You were only two days old." Inuyasha said and she smiled.  
  
"Well by the sound of your purr you like it." she said and he blushed. "Aww...My hero is blushing."   
  
she said and carefully pulled herself from the bed smiling.  
  
"Come on, your father and my idiot Brother are waiting to meet you." he said changing the subject   
  
as he took her hand into his and pulled her into the hall and down the corridor and into a throne   
  
room where her father sat still sleeping slightly.  
  
Kagome took a deep shaky breath as she approached her father. Taking in his short red hair she   
  
guessed she got all her looks from her mother. Taking in another shaky breath she gently shook   
  
her father awake seeing intense green eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Ka...Kagome? Kagome is that you my daughter?" her father asked softly, not believing what he   
  
was seeing.  
  
"Father...I never thought I would see you...Oh father!" Kagome said and launched herself into her   
  
father's arms just as King Sesshomaru and Queen Rin came into the room looking worried, well okay,   
  
RIN looked worried.  
  
"Inuyasha. Do you have any idea how stupid you were today! But at least Princess Kagome is back."   
  
Sesshomaru said changing from one subject to the next.  
  
"Sessy. Shush." Rin said softly enough that only he heard her.  
  
Sesshomaru blushed slightly and Inuyasha fell over. Kagome turned and locked eyes with Sesshomaru,   
  
she gulped softly. 'Okay, Kagome, calm down girl. He won't do anything to hurt you, will he?'   
  
her mind asked her and Kagome shook her head to get thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Welcome to the family again Cousin." Rin said approaching Kagome quickly.  
  
"Cousin?" she asked tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Ah, yes. I'm your cousin by birth. Inuyasha's sister-in-law by marraige. Or would that be   
  
mating? Anyways, welcome. And you'll be just fine. Come on, lets leave the men to duke it out,   
  
as they normally do." Rin said and started dragging Kagome from the room.  
  
"Father, I'm talking to you later." Kagome called back to her father who just nodded.  
  
"Of course." with that said her father listened as Inuyasha told of what happened at Kikyo's   
  
palace.  
  
~*~Few weeks later~*~  
  
"So, how do you like being married?" Sango asked her new best friend Kagome Higurashi-Inutokai.  
  
"Its nice. But are you sure Inuyasha didn't pick up some of Miroku's little habits?" Kagome   
  
asked, still slightly sore from their honeymoon.  
  
"Probably did. Seeing as they've known eachother since they've been married." Sango said with a   
  
little shrug.  
  
"At least you don't have someone who keeps trying to carry you everywhere!" Rin said holding onto   
  
her belly and sighing. Rin had just found out she was a month pregnant.  
  
"Oh well. I think Inuyasha's TRYING for a million kids. I'll kill him if it comes to that."   
  
Kagome said a light blush covering her cheeks.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
"RIN!!!"  
  
The three women turned to see their husbands come running at top speed into the room. Sesshomaru   
  
immediatly went to Rin and picked her up zipping her out of Kagome's room where they had been   
  
having tea. Miroku had to literally drag Sango out of the room screaming about not wanting to   
  
become pregnant. And Inuyasha, well Inuyasha slammed and locked the door after the others were   
  
gone. Turning to Kagome, he started walking towards her in a predatory manner.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm still sore. Just stop with the bet okay?" she asked growling when he tackled her   
  
to the bed.  
  
"Hey, we want to see who can get their wife to scream first." Inuyasha said smirking when Kagome   
  
growled again.  
  
"Thats it. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, her shrill voice breaking   
  
through the whole palace. "There, now I don't have to!" she said in a hoarse voice and Inuyasha   
  
chuckled, continuing with what they were doing.  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku groaned remembering that they now had to pay Inuyasha both a LOT of money.   
  
But first, they too were going to continue. Rin and Sango growled in frustration at the same time   
  
as Kagome again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, its not a very...CLEAN ending. What can I say? Thats what happens when I read the books   
  
I've been reading.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
